


War of Hearts

by runawayheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Glee, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: When you spend your whole life thinking of how the rest of it will be. But then you meet one person that turns it upside down. Can you trust your heart when love means losing everything?





	1. Chapter 1

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Dont know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream_

 

 

Mal knew from a young age what was expected of her since her mother drilled it into her head over and over. She was to follow in the footsteps of her mother and be an all star athlete so she could get a scholarship. It mattered little to her mother that she had no desire to play any sports. She was actually quite certain her mother had never considered what she wanted ever. Since it meant possibly shaming the family name after all. Even going the extra mile and being her basketball coach which meant she was never truly free of her mother. Sometimes when she had free time between periods she would sneak into the art room and paint for a little while. If only to indulge in one of her passions for just a little while. Only to then drag herself off to basketball practice something she dreaded the entire time. 

 

Evie had shown talent in gymnastics from a young age something her mother was quite proud of. Since her mother was at one time an all star cheerleader something she had mentioned to Evie time and time again. So it was hardly surprising that she pushed her being one as well never once asking if she wanted to be one. But if Evie was anything it was a people pleaser and she so wanted to please her mother. Even if that seemed to be near impossible no matter how hard she tried. If anything it seemed the harder she tried the more things her mother seemed to find wrong when it came to cheerleading. Probably did not help any that her mother was also the cheerleading coach so she never quite escaped her mother's constant disapproval when it came to technique or not smiling enough. 

 

The first time Mal and Evie meet the feeling is electric and neither of them really understand why. It's after a game that they won and Mal is feeling quite excited even if she hates the game itself just finds it hard to not be when the rest of the team is excited. Evie had been cheering the loudest for the team and maybe a certain player in particular but she would not admit such out loud if asked. They bump into each other trying to get to the showers and both are feeling quite awkward and not sure what to say. Usually Mal would be quite snarky since she viewed girls who chose to cheer with disdain but Evie was different. Not sure as to why she thought so but the other players had talked about her and she just had a feeling. While they go off to shower both can't keep their mind off one another. It will be the first of many encounters between the two of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say opposites attract. But this is just ridiculous.

_Two steps forward_

_Two steps back_

_We go together_

_Because opposites attract_

 

 

Ever since Nico could hold a guitar all she wanted was to write and make her own music. It was too bad her parents did not want her to have anything to do with music. In their minds it was a waste of time and her passion for it meant absolutely nothing. The only person who seemed to support her was her older sister who was lucky enough to live on her own. She would call and complain about their parents plenty glad someone was listening to her. Even going as far as to get her a guitar that she hid in her room fearing what her parents might do if they ever found it. Unlike most teens she looked forward to school since it was the only place she could be herself. Even joining band not caring what anyone thought of her. Since most knew if they went as far as to look at her the wrong way she would not hesitate to punch them in the nose. Nico was certain that the only things that would ever matter to her were music and her sister. That was until the moment she literally collided with a very bubbly yet clumsy blonde who in her mind was tall enough to be a tree compared to her. 

 

Karolina was always different and embraced such thinking that there was nothing wrong with such. That was until she entered high school and different was met with jeers and having close to no friends. When her parents asked she would tell them things were fine at school. They did not know she would run to the bathroom and cry her eyes out wondering why her fellow classmates were so cruel. It wasn't until she found a club with people like her that she felt like she belonged. Sure she did not think she was a good singer or that she could sing at all. But the others did not judge her for that at all. They seemed to accept her for who she was and not wish to change her at all. Sadly like most good things in her life it would not last if she did not find enough members to join. So before glee was to have it's next and possibly last meeting she set out to the halls thinking she would come up with a plan and did not notice until the last moment that someone was headed towards her. It mattered little how much she said she was sorry it was only met with scowls and a very much cold reception. Still Karolina was certain she could win her and the rest over. She would not rest until they had all the members for glee they needed starting with one very grumpy goth girl. 

 

Nico thinks that if Karolina ever wants a career she would make a great saleman and or lady since she just does not take no for an answer. She lost count just how many times she turns down her offer to join some lame group when she is busy doing something she actually enjoys. Also she tends to doubt she can hide being a part of not one after school activity but two. Not that her parents seem to notice her absence since they are almost always working. If anything her refusal to join to seems to make Karolina even more determined to that answered changed to a yes instead. So it's hardly surprising when after so long of being bothered she changes her mind if it means Karolina will leave her alone. Once more she finds herself being proved wrong since she ends up partnered with her for their first project for glee. Surprised when she sees other more popular members have joined as well curious as to what motivated them. Perhaps she was not the only one essentially bamboozled into this. Then again she knows her own mind and that if she really did not wish to join there would of been no talking her into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was rattling around in my brain and I am deciding to finally write it out. Hopefully it turns out alright.


End file.
